Génération émission
by Misarweth
Summary: Une émission en 2066... un peu de SF saupoudrée de pottermanie OS


Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JKR et peut-être aussi cette mystèrieuse Luna L.

XxXxXxX

« GENERATION POTTER ! » peuvent ou pourront titrer les journaux bientôt. Mais, l'avenir des pottermaniaques est il si sûr? Est ce que dans 40 ans voire 60 nous ferons encore des rencontres ou discuteront nous encore pendant des heures à propos de l'incertain avenir ou des actions de tel personnage? Pourrons nous encore démontrer et théoriser jusqu'au bout de la nuit? Devrons-nous tout laisser tomber, tout fermer et seulement relire sagas, suites inutiles, parodies, théories, archives sans jamais vraiment savoir quoi faire de tout cela? Peut-être qu'arriver au crépuscule de notre vie nous pourrons réellement jouer les vieux sorciers et sorcières. Et nous pourrons dire à nos arrière petits-enfants "Oui, bien sûr j'ai appartenu à la génération Harry Potter! J'étais là lors de la sortie des livres, j'étais là,..." et nous les laisserions sans autres formes d'explications car nous nous replongerons alors dans le tumulte des files d'attente, dans les discussions inutiles mais sans fin nous faisant recharger la page une dizaine de fois de suite dans l'attente d'une réponse, dans les avatars et l'univers des sites d'hébergements qui ne veulent pas de l'image fétiche, dans les longues soirées voire nuits passées à geler devant des écrans et encore d'autres inoubliables moments. Peut-être ce jour arrivera, peut-être...

Génération émission

Les puces implantées dans ma mâchoire inférieure diffusent une musique douce, puis c'est le signal du début de mon émission télé(transmise) favorite. C'est un concept vieux comme les bagnoles à moteur, il consiste en une suite de questions que le présentateur pose aux candidats sélectionnés pour leur capacité à noyer leur ignorance et leur vitesse mais hélas pas pour leurs connaissances -quoi qu'on trouve parfois des perles.

Ainsi se trouvent en ligne aujourd'hui avec le présentateur trois adversaires.

D'abord il y a le plus connu des trois, c'est un champion toutes catégories à ce jeu, son pseudo est habituellement Nyme. Il est d'origine eurasienne et s'il gagne il rentrera dans le livre des records. Quel honneur !

Ensuite il y a l'intellectuel, abrégé de philosophie, il peut battre tout le monde si les questions portent sur les citations et les personnages historiques. Il se fait appeler Emilio, cette partie est sa troisième. C'est le communiste du jeu, encore un français râleur dit on dans le milieu. Foutaises ! Actuellement, la politique n'est plus qu'une vitre mal fumée qui sépare le peuple de l'argent - et du milieu-.

Enfin il y a la troisième et dernière concurrente, une certaine Luna L. comme elle se présente, elle a été sélectionnée non comme les deux autres en public, mais en secret par un jury spécial. Cela rajoute du piment au jeu, c'est dans le principe, il paraîtrait que l'audimat aime qu'il y ait un concurrent dont on ne sait rien et qui met son grain de sel dans la partie. On verra...

Les sept notes qui annoncent le début du jeu sonnent juste après la présentation des joueurs. Les deux premiers ont la trentaine à peine alors que la troisième a facilement soixante-dix ans. Tiens, ça change, d'habitude ils ne les prennent pas si vieux ! La voix niaise du présentateur qui souhaite la bienvenue aux joueurs me sort de mes pensées.

"Bienvenue à tous ! Nyme, Emilio et Luna L., êtes vous prêts à surmonter l'épreuves des questions sans réponses?" Bien sûr, chaque concurrent acquiescent sans avoir réellement écouté le présentateur. Quels idiots ! Le jeu a déjà commencé et ceci est la question la pire qu'on puisse poser, c'est-à-dire qu'il faut remarquer le faute dans la phrase. Les sept notes se répercutent dans ma tête. J'ordonne alors à ma puce de me repasser les acquiescements. Mais oui ! c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Il n'y en a eu en vérité que deux dont un avec un léger écho, d'après les vibrations que je reçois aucune voix féminine ou chevrotante n'a répondu... Luna L. aurait elle remarqué que cette question ne tournait pas rond? ou n'a t'elle simplement pas daigné répondre?

" - Monsieur le présentateur? Je souhaite répondre. Puis-je? demande alors une voix féminine un peu évasive

- Je vous en prie, répond une voix aussi niaise que nasale.

- Merci. Votre première question est totalement stupide je trouve puisque vous attendrez toujours de nous, une réponse, de n'importe quelle manière."

Ah ! Voilà enfin une auditrice attentive ! La voix niaise et nasale reprend, je n'écoute plus, il va encore essayer de faire du suspens avant de bien vouloir accorder un point à cette brave Luna L. je plonge ma tête sous l'eau - cette manière de se laver est un peu désuète de nos jours mais j'adore la sensation- c'est à ce moment que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un vieux film qui passait quand j'était petit dans une télévision à tube cathodique, chez ma grand mère. Je remonte et reprend le fil de l'émission, si j'en crois la musique, l'épreuve des questions stupides est terminée, c'est le moment du compte des points. "Luna L. a deux points, Nyme et Emilio ont quant à eux 1 point chacun." La voix du présentateur est encore plus niaise, j'ai remarqué qu'au fil de l'émission sa voix devient de plus en plus aigue et de plus énervante. Peut-être est ce car ma puce date un peu et que ma peau n'est pas assez grasse pour permettre une totale isolation de l'extérieur.

La septième note retentit, ça y est, ça recommence, c'est un sujet qui intéressera Emilio, non pas la politique mais l'histoire. Finalement il gagne trois points de plus grâce aux dates et nombre de morts qu'il connaît par coeur, Luna L. grâce à sa présence dans une révolution ratée en Mongolie une vingtaine d'années plus tôt et Nyme deux points grâce à sa culture générale. La voix niaise reprends, nouvelle plongée, je sature d'eau les pores de conducteurs de ma peau afin de couper ce son irritant, je ne parviens qu'à le rendre inaudible sous la forme d'un grésillement. Une goulée d'air, tiens intéressant, on arrive au moment où chaque joueur doit choisir son sujet et répondre vrai au plus de question possible. Un choix difficile.

Dans la liste il y a :

- Vie et mort d'un homme politique

- Vieux films adaptés de vieux livres

- Pierres précieuses et énergie radioactive

- Sciences futures

Le dernier sujet est habituellement toujours pris car tout le monde connaît les avancées de la science mais cette fois là, étrangement, lors de l'annonce des choix, il n'a pas été pris.

" Mes chers auditeurs, c'est magique ! Alors que d'habitude certains candidats se disputent tel ou tel sujet, aujourd'hui tout de passe dans la paix et l'harmonie. Chacun a tout de suite choisi son sujet favori et adapter son profil dessus. Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, voici les choix !

Emilio qui a actuellement quatre points a choisi "Vie et mort d'un homme politique ", il a donc profiler Trotsky. Nyme qui ne mène pas mai est tout de même proche avec trois points a choisi après un petit temps d'hésitation " Pierres précieuses et énergies radioactive, il a profiler comme à son habitude, sur culture G- questions variées-. Quant à notre doyenne Luna L., ex aequo avec notre champion Nyme, puisqu'elle a elle aussi décroché trois points, a choisi le redondant sujet "Vieux films adaptés de vieux livres", elle a profiler sur un sujet particulier qui eu un temps son heure de gloire : Harry Potter - la septologie."

J'avale de l'eau, Harry Potter? Mais c'est ça le film qui passait sur la vieille télé de ma grand mère. Une histoire de sorciers je crois. Je crache et remonte la tête afin de laisser goutter de mes cheveux des perles d'eau verte. La voix niaise plus aigue que jamais reprend.

" Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin , comme vous le savez, Nyme vient d'être éliminé car il n'a pas eu une seule bonne réponse dans les trois seules qu'il a pu donner. Emilio quant à lui, chers auditeurs, vient une fois de plus de nous prouver qu'il était capable de restituer des nombres et des anecdotes ! Tout repose donc sur les réponses de Luna L. " Très bien, ce Nyme commençait à m'énerver, j'espère sincèrement que ce politicien va perdre pour ne pas dire que j'espère que Luna L. va le ridiculiser. "... Bonne réponse ! Vraiment vous très forte ! Comment faites vous pour être ainsi si sûre de ce que vous répondez? Ah? Vous n'êtes pas malade, c'est tout? Bon, reprenons, troisième question... Combien de..." Cette Luna L. est géniale, elle arrive à faire taire ce stupide présentateur ! "... Vraiment vous êtes imbattable ! Bon, dernière (ou presque) question : Y'a t'il réellement eu une communauté Potter ou étais ce seulement un coup de marketing? Comment? Vous êtes indignée par cette question? Si, madame je peux suggérer l'idée que... bon d'accords l'idée s'est réellement passé, je vous l'accorde en point comptant. J'irai sur le web voir s'il en existe encore ou si c'est seulement un fichier zip dans un coin d'hébergeur..."

Cette voix et surtout le rire qui la suit est réellement insupportable ! Il essaye de l'énerver, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a quasiment pas élevé la voix durant tout le jeu, c'est rarissime ! Cette voix, d'ailleurs si calme me rappelle ma grand-mère... On frappe à la porte du voisin, c'en est trop, je plonge dans le liquide remplaçant l'eau, une denrée trop rare à présent pour se permettre ce genre de gaspillage tel qu'un bain.

Je respire. "... Je souhaite que ..." Tiens Luna L. qui parle, intéressant. "... De toute façon, un moldu de votre genre ne peut qu'aller se faire frire un oeuf de ronflak cornu avant que je lui lance un sort de crache limace à la figure ! ..." Là, elle s'est réellement énervée ! Mais tout à coup, après m'être laissé bercé par les inflexions de sa voix pendant presque une minute, la voix perçante, nasale, niaise, nasillarde du présentateur reprend, enjouée.

" - Calmez vous Madame Luna L. vous avez gagné !

- Monsieur, sachez que les pottermaniques existent encore et qu'ils se vengeront de ce jeu aussi débile que son présentateur ! Sur ce, je m'envole vers Poudlard, à jamais !"

Les sept notes - comme les horcruxes aurait dit ma grande mère- tintent à mon oreille, c'est la fin de l'émission, il n'y aura pas de gagnant. Je me sèche et revêt ma combinaison annuelle. Un message apparaît sur mes lentilles que je viens de poser dans mes yeux.

"Votre grand-mère vient de décéder. Elle vous lègue sa bibliothèque."


End file.
